mrblazowskfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Winterfell
.]] A '''sequência de abertura' de Game of Thrones introduz cada episódio e muda dependendo dos locais visitados naquele episódio em particular. Descrição A sequência de abertura consiste em um mapa tridimensional do mundo, com os continentes de Westeros e Essos localizados na superfície de uma esfera. No centro da esfera há uma fonte de luz, efetivamente um sol rodeado por uma estrutura semelhante a um astrolábio com anéis giratórios. Os detalhes da sequência mudam a cada episódio, dependendo dos lugares visitados. A descrição a seguir é de como a sequência aparece no primeiro episódio da série, "Winter Is Coming". A sequência começa com um close do sol e o astrolábio em torno dele. Detalhes de relevo são visíveis no astrolábio, mostrando um vulcão destruindo uma cidade enquanto um dragão observa e várias pessoas escapam em um barco, uma referência à Perdição de Valíria e à fuga dos Targaryen. A câmera então passa para um plano geral de Westeros e Essos antes de aumentar o zoom na cidade de Porto Real, em particular no símbolo da Casa Baratheon no que parece ser uma grande engrenagem no meio da cidade. A engrenagem começa a girar, movendo outras menores, e então construções tridimensionais começam a se levantar do chão, tais como a Fortaleza Vermelha e o Grande Septo de Baelor. Depois que a cidade é montada, a câmera se move para o norte de Westeros até Winterfell, que, da mesma forma, é erguida do chão enquanto uma engrenagem com o emblema da Casa Stark é rodada. A câmera dá uma atenção especial ao bosque sagrado de Winterfell e sua árvore-coração, que se ergue do chão, antes de aproximar-se do sol e do astrolábio. Há então outro close dos detalhes do astrolábio, desta vez mostrando o lobo gigante dos Stark, o leão dos Lannister e o veado dos Baratheon enfrentando o dragão dos Targaryen em batalha, uma referência à Rebelião de Robert. A câmera retorna para Winterfell e depois segue para o norte até a Muralha, onde mais engrenagens começam a girar e Castelo Negro emerge do solo, enquanto o elevador de polias surge da frente da Muralha. A câmera traça todo o caminho de volta para Porto Real antes de atravessar o Mar Estreito até a Cidade Livre de Pentos, que, do mesmo modo, surge do solo com o giro das engrenagens. A sequência de abertura termina com um retorno aos detalhes em relevo do astrolábio, agora mostrando os animais que representam as várias casas nobres de Westeros curvando-se ao triunfante veado Baratheon. O logotipo de Game of Thrones então aparece sobre o astrolábio, com as cabeças de um dragão, lobo, leão e veado emergindo dos lados do logotipo. Ao longo da série, a sequência de abertura continua mudando e adicionando lugares, dependendo dos locais visitados em cada episódio. Na primeira temporada, Vaes Dothrak, o Ninho da Águia e as Gêmeas apareceram. Pedra do Dragão, Pyke, Harrenhal e Qarth apareceram pela primeira vez na segunda temporada. Astapor, Correrrio e Yunkai foram apresentadas na terceira temporada. O Forte do Pavor, Meereen, Bravos e Fosso Cailin foram apresentados na quarta, enquanto a região de Dorne foi o único local adicionado durante a quinta temporada. Nenhum novo local foi acrescentado à sequência de abertura durante a sexta temporada. Vilavelha e Atalaialeste foram apresentadas na sétima temporada. However, the title sequence shown in the eighth season differs majorly from that of previous seasons. Although the sequence still opens with a close-up of the sun and the astrolabe surrounding it, the events visible on the astrolabe tell the plot of the aforementioned seasons rather than Westerosi history: showing the Breaching of the Wall. In contrast with previous the previous sequence, the large crevice left in the Wall following the breach is shown initially (rather than King's Landing), after which white tiles begin to emerge from the layers of mapping, symbolising the movement of the army of the dead. Then the camera goes to Winterfell as it emerges to the ground, focusing on the godswood, then coming inside the Great Hall and then to the crypt. After panning to the sun and the astrolabe (which depicts the Red Wedding at this point), the camera pans to the Kings Landing, then to the gears pulling up one of the gates. Then the camera goes to the Red Keep, then enters one of the towers, coming to the cellars while passing over the ballista and the skull of Balerion which shuts off its jaws, then finally to the throne room, with the Lannister sigil revealing up and the Iron Throne emerging from the floor. Last Hearth first appears in the eighth season. Unlike previous seasons, the eighth season's sequence also seems to be strictly abiding by the events of the show, therefore changing many aspects in the process. For example, the theme of sigils is present throughout previous sequences, but are removed in the latest version. The title sequence also clearly highlights House Lannister's control of King's Landing, removing the sigil of House Baratheon, despite Robert Baratheon being deceased since the first season (even more so when one considers House Baratheon of King's Landing and its effectiveness as a puppet of House Lannister).